Restart
by akatsukinokuruma
Summary: Miriallia has a perfect life. She has a boyfriend, and great friends,and doing great at school. But when Tolle moves away, her life seems to fall apart. When one of her friends start to like her,she's confused, and all she wants to do is restart her life.
1. Bad News In Many Forms

Restart

Outside Summary – Miriallia Haww is sixteen, and has great friends. She and her boyfriend of three years are close. When his family moves away, they plan to stay together forever. But before she knows it, she and Tolle are drifting apart. Now one of her old friends is starting to act weird around her. Miriallia ignores Dearka's feelings, but when she begins to fall for him, she just wants to restart her life.

Miriallia is best friends with Cagalli and Lacus. For the last three years she has been dating Tolle Koenig, point guard for the her high school's basketball team. Then he moved away, and before they know it, they drift apart. And now, one of Miriallia's new friends, Dearka Elsman, is acting weird around her. What could this mean?

Chapter 1 – Bad News In Many Forms

Miriallia walked down the hall of her the school. Today was orientation day at her high school. She had volunteered to show around some of the ninth graders that would be coming to her school. She and her boyfriend, Tolle Koenig, had signed up for this at the end of the last school year. Also, her two best friends were also in this program, Cagalli and Lacus.

"Hey, Mir!" A voice called out. Miriallia turned around and saw one of her good friends, Kira Yamato, running towards her.

"Hi." Miriallia greeted him as he caught up. "I didn't know you signed up for this program."

Kira smiled. "It's something to do. Summers are great, but unless you're on vacation, they're also very boring."

As Miriallia walked into the gym, where all the new students were, she looked around for Tolle. He was nowhere to be seen. She sighed. Tolle was known for being late.

"Quiet everybody!" the principal boomed from the stage. Everyone looked up at her, and the gym was eerily quiet for a minute. Then the principal continued. "I have now assigned your partners. Please stay with them for the entire time."

"Kira Yamato, you will be and Athrun Zala will be taking around Sting Oakley and Stellar Loussier."

" Lacus Clyne, you and Cagalli Yula Attha will take around Auel Neider and Shinn Asuka."

"Miguel Aiman, you will take Youlan Kent around."

"Rusty Mackenzie, you are accompanying Vino Dupre."

" Yzak Jule, you will take around Meyrin Hawke."

" Miriallia Haww and Tolle Koenig, you will take around Dearka Elsman."

As the rest of the list was read, Miriallia looked around once more for Tolle, but when she couldn't find him, she went over to take her ninth-grade around. ( By the way, she's in the eleventh grade, and only juniors and seniors can volunteer for this program)

When she reached the corner where all the freshmen were waiting, she looked around. Then a tall boy walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw a boy with wavy blond hair and a tan looking at her.

" Are you by any chance Miriallia Haww?" he asked her. Miriallia nodded, puzzled at why he was here. He looked older than she was.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Dearka Elsman, pleased to meet you." He said mockingly.

"But…" _Isn't he a bit old to be in the ninth grade? _" Umm, let's go into the hall. I'll show you around." _Maybe he flunked or something. _She thought.

In the hallway, Miriallia started introducing all the rooms. "That's the gym, and beside it is the music room, the chem. lab, then the cafeteria, and the algebra class."

Dearka smiled. "Okay."

After showing him the whole first floor, she turned to Dearka, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Are you really in the ninth grade? She asked.

Dearka looked taken aback. "Sorry?" he asked, confused.

Miriallia looked down, blushing. "I mean, you look older than thirteen or fourteen, so I thought…"

Dearka laughed. " Nosy, aren't you?" When Miriallia turned red, he smiled and answered her question. "Actually, I'm seventeen."

Miri's mouth dropped. Did he flunk for three years?

Dearka looked at her shocked expression and grinned. "Before you ask if I flunked, no I didn't. I'm going to be in the twelfth grade. I moved here from an England boarding school where I was living with my aunt. My parents got divorced when I was eight, and they couldn't handle me, so they sent me to England. That's also why I don't have an English accent. I was born here, but I haven't been here in nine years. My parents have gotten more settled, and my mom moved to Australia, so now I'm living with my dad. The principal thought it would be a good idea to come to the orientation day."

Miriallia laughed. "And all this time I thought you flunked."

Dearka frowned and pouted playfully. "I'm not that stupid!" he protested. When Miriallia laughed again, he smiled, and continued. "You wouldn't believe all the weird looks all the ninth graders were giving me. Oh, by the way, what grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"So you're one year younger than me? I wouldn't have guessed. You seem mature…for your age."

Miri pretended to look offended. "Don't you know girls mature faster than boys?"

Dearka grinned. "Nope. Not true." Then a mischievous look got on his face. "When you're finished showing me the upstairs, can I slide down the banisters?"

Miriallia laughed again. "Yeah, you're really mature!"

Dearka grinned evilly. "You know you want to."

Miri shook her head. "You're weird."

"Anyways, wasn't there supposed to be another guy with us today? Tolle something?"

Miri sighed. "Yeah."

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's…he's my boyfriend."

Dearka's eyes widened. "Really?"

Miri nodded. "He's always late. It's kind of his thing. Why are you asking?"

Dearka shook his head, and pointed down the hall. "I think he may have arrived."

Miriallia turned around. Sure enough, Tolle was there. Miriallia ran down the hall.

Dearka sighed. "If she was my example, then I think I'd get detention for running down the hall."

Miriallia approached Tolle. "Hey! You made it."

Tolle nodded. "Yeah, Who's that guy you were with? The blond guy?"

" The guy _we_ were supposed to show around." Miri said, slightly annoyed.

"What's up with him? Did he flunk a few grades?"

Miriallia shook her head. "No, he's in the twelfth grade. He's from England. It's a long story, and..." Miriallia stopped herself. Why did she sound so snotty?

Tolle nodded. "Okay. I'm really sorry for being late. But I just found out something. We have to talk."

Miriallia froze.

Flashback

"So you have to avoid the ' We have to talk' at any cost. It's the worst four words known in a relationship."

Lacus nodded in agreement. "What Fllay said is true. Nothing good ever comes after ' We need to talk'."

Fllay nodded. "Yeah, either he'll break up with you, or admit he was cheating on you."

"Thanks for the positive thoughts." Miri said sarcastically, getting up. "I'm leaving."

After Miriallia left, Cagalli frowned at Lacus and Fllay. "Hey. That was mean. We're her closest girl friends. When you tell you friends you're dating a guy, usually the girl wants positive advice. And Tolle is a great guy."

End Flashback

That was three years ago, when Tolle first asked her out. After their date, he asked her to be his girlfriend, and she had accepted. She then gathered her closest friends, only to have them caution her on when he might dump her. Well, all of them except Cagalli, who protested and said Tolle was a great guy. After Miriallia had left that day, she had thought about the dreaded four words. And for weeks after, she had feared that word. Then she had pushed it to the back if her mind, thinking it would never happened. Even most of her friends had joked that the two of them would probably get married, if Tolle didn't miss the ceremony, him being known as forgetful and late. They had also told Miri, " Your boyfriend is the ' late date'".

Now that four letter word had come up. Miriallia shook her head in disbelief. "Are…Are you breaking up with me?" she whispered, hurt.

Tolle looked shocked. "No! I would never do that. The thing is…my family is moving."

Miri looked up, relieved and astonished at the same time. " Moving? Where?"

"Just to another city. It's quite close to here, only about 25 km outside of this city."

"Oh. Are you going to school this year? This school, I mean?"

"Just for the first two weeks."

"Oh." Miriallia was so shocked. "Um, let's talk about this later. We have to show Dearka around." Then Miriallia ran to Dearka and pulled him up to the second floor, while Tolle followed, puzzled. He knew his news would make her sad, but he thought the fact he was staying for two more weeks would be comforting. _Girls._ He thought.

Miriallia grabbed Dearka's arm. "We're going to the second floor." She told him.

"What about that guy there?" Dearka asked her, confused.

"He's coming." Miriallia answered.

Dearka could sense there was tension in the air, so he decided not to push it.

Author's Notes 

I was planning to make the first chapter a bit longer, but oh well. This will be five chapters, hopefully, not longer. Please review. I know it seems a bit messed. But please give your opinion! That's about it!


	2. Loves Starts Somewhere

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. At least, most likely wouldn't…

Chapter 2 – Love Starts Somewhere

Miriallia walked down the street. The bus stop was just ahead. Yeah, it was the first day of school. She wasn't only bummed because it was school, but also because it meant there were only two weeks before Tolle left.

Yeah, but for the last few days she hadn't talked to him at all. Why? Because he was leaving. Yes, it was stupid, but that's how she was.

Miriallia sighed as the bus rolled in. She climbed up, and was going to her usual spot in the back when she spotted Dearka. He waved to her, and she walked over.

"Hey." She greeted him as she neared. She sat down beside him, and he grinned.

"Hey. You don't look too happy." He commented.

Miriallia sighed again. "Yeah. I only have a couple of weeks before Tolle leaves."

Dearka smiled grimly. "Why are you even dating him?"

Miriallia looked up, shocked. "Because… Because, I … He can't leave because I…"

Dearka glared. "What, love him?"

Miriallia nodded, ashamed. Why couldn't she even say that word herself?

Dearka shook his head, obviously annoyed. "If you really loved him, you'd let him go."

Miriallia was shocked. Then her surprise turned into anger. "What right do you have to tell me this?"

Dearka glared back. "Aren't I your friend? Or do you not keep promises?"

Flashback

Miriallia had just finished showing Dearka the school. They were walking down the halls to the exit when Dearka turned to Miri. "Hey. Can I have your e-mail?"

Miri looked surprised, but quickly recovered. "Um, sure. I mean, we're friends, right?"

Dearka nodded. "Yeah." He stuck out his hand. "And we'll always be friends."

Miriallia smiled at how old-fashioned he seemed, but shook his hand. "I promise."

End Flashback

Miriallia looked at Dearka in annoyance. "I don't need this right now. Please, you're bugging me. I'm not in a particularly good mood right now."

Dearka shrugged. "Okay, whatever you want… Your Highness." He added mockingly.

Miriallia smiled a little.

"What's that I see? A smile? Or are my eyes deceiving me?" Dearka joked.

Miriallia blushed. "Shut up." She told him.

Dearka pretended to be shocked. "That is so hurtful. I'm going to have to crawl into my corner and cry now." Dearka made a crying motion as Miriallia laughed.

Dearka grinned. Hearing her laugh felt so… nice. He was about to say something else when a boy intervened.

"Hello Mir." The voice said.

Miriallia turned at the voice. Her smiled faded. Tolle.

"What were you laughing about?" he asked.

Dearka frowned. Somehow he didn't like the fact this guy was butting into his and Miriallia's conversation. He hoped Miriallia wouldn't tell him they were talking about making her happy because Tolle was making her sad.

"Nothing important. How are you?" Miriallia asked warmly. Even though she looked sad Dearka could still see her eyes were warm with love for Tolle. Love. Ugh.

Wait a minute. Wait a freaking damned minute. Nothing important? Okay, so what they were saying wasn't that important, but… she didn't have to say it to him. Ugh.

Tolle nodded at Dearka as he took his girlfriend's arm in his own. He pulled her close to him and whispered gently, but loud enough so Dearka could hear (oh, he so did that on purpose!)

"Let's go somewhere…private. Just us two."

Miriallia blushed and Tolle grinned. Dearka glared as the two of them left. _Man, that guy was rude. And Miriallia didn't even say goodbye to me. She just left with him. _

Dearka walked down the hall heatedly. _What is that guy's problem? I mean, he's moving. Yeah… he's moving. That means I can have Mirial… Wait, what am I thinking? _

Dearka groaned as the bell rang. _Why is that guy so… ugh. I can't wait until he leaves. The Mir… I don't like Miriallia, do I? _Dearka frowned. Maybe he did.

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I am so sorry for such a short and horrible chapter. I have not updated this story in a while, and I thought I should. I may edit this chapter later, adding to it, or maybe I'll just get on with the next chapter. Sorry for the horribly long delay, and for such a horrible chapter… But, **Please Review.** Thank you!


End file.
